seeing smoke and waiting for the fire
by simplysteffv
Summary: sometimes you find something in the least expected of places. ; au. diana/jake.
1. Part I: Square One

**A/N: **Yeah, I ship this. Well, I kinda ship her with almost everyone except Adam. As long as my OTP, Diana/Happiness, happens then count me in, except if it happens with Adam. lol There will be five parts to this, sadly only this part and more than half of the second one are written. I'm posting it in hopes that this might encourage me to finish it sooner. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This is the work and play of fanfiction. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**seeing smoke and waiting for the fire**

* * *

**Part I: square one**

_ [The first time, he tried to help her] _

Diana and Melissa had been at the abandoned house. They had spent all afternoon talking and laughing about anything and everything that came to mind. Melissa had suggested sharing something they had never, _ever _told anyone before to make things a bit more interesting. Melissa confessed that before Nick, she used to have a huge crush on the captain of the chess team and that he'd been her first kiss. It was something she never shared because she didn't want to deal with what other people, _Faye_, had to say. Not that she cared what they'd think in the first place. Diana knew Melissa loved the girl but Faye had the tendency of being insensitive towards a lot of things. Diana, herself understood first hand. She could never do right by Faye, the girl seemed to get a kick out of mocking her every opportunity she could get. Faye would always be Faye, they knew nothing would change that and they accepted it.

It was Diana's turn to share. "Remember when we were about 7? We were over at Nick's aunt's place for his birthday part-" She never got a chance to finish because both Adam and Cassie had walked in laughing, and holding hands. Their faces froze and they untangled their fingers as quickly as they subtly could when they saw her.

There was a pang in her chest. Her mind was reeling with so many questions. Diana wanted to ask them when had they started dating. Why had they kept it a secret, but in truth, it wasn't her place to question them. She should have known, though. Them coming together was inevitable. They were meant to be; written in the stars. It was the reason why she had let him go in the first place. It had been the right thing to do. She couldn't stand on the sidelines and watch Adam fall in love with Cassie anymore. She couldn't force Adam to stay in a relationship when he wondered about being with Cassie. It wouldn't have been fair to either of them. Yet, here she was, still hurting over a boy that had clearly moved on already. Diana couldn't hold it against them. It wasn't like they could go up against fate. They were all simply puzzle pieces coming together to be a part of something bigger than them. There was reason for everything happening. At least she'd like to believe that. She might feel slightly betrayed and forgotten but deep down, she was happy for them. Two of the people she genuinely cared about were happy and that's all she every really wants for those who surround her. For them to love and be loved.

Cassie watched her warily, as if she were a wounded animal who she had to keep her eyes on in fear that if Diana felt any more threatened she would strike her down. Adam knew better. He knew Diana would do no such thing. She would always be the better person, no matter what. It was who she was.

They both gazed at her, waiting for her to say something, anything about what was going on. Diana's thoughts and feelings were such a jumbled mess that there wasn't much to say. And if there was something, what exactly could she say or do? Lie and feign happiness or get mean. She was tired of the former and she wasn't about to start getting mean. Her father had taught her to be better than that. All these conflicting emotions swirling inside of her were too much for her to handle. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she ran. Diana stood up and rushed past them, her name leaving Adam's lips or maybe it had been Melissa who had called out to her instead, she couldn't really place who it had been, all she wanted to do was leave as quickly as she possibly could. She didn't understand why they hadn't just told her. Her running away was probably why, she realized. She didn't exactly take the news well and gracefully. They had probably not wanted to come off as inconsiderate towards her feelings. Either way she just wished that they would have told her something. That way they could have avoided whatever it was that just happened. She could have kept moving on and not have a part of her hope that maybe someday her and Adam could still come together again. That this was something Adam needed to figure out on his own and once he did, he would come back to her. She now knew that would never be the case. Something told her that Adam had already figured it all out and sadly for her it didn't included her in any shape or form, at least not like she had hoped it did. At least now she knew, and maybe she could let go of that hope she had. Now, she could come to terms that they were together and she would try and show them that she was happy for them. No matter if it killed her a little.

As she had walked through the forest she had receive a text from Melissa asking where she was and if she was ok. Diana had replied letting Melissa know that she was fine and not to worry, there was still enough sunlight to illuminate her way home through the forest. She told her she would call her later and that she was sorry for just rushing out on her, that she just really needed to leave and that she would make it up to her soon. Melissa agreed to let her go on her own but not before making her promise to call her if she needed anything at all, she'd agreed.

Diana slowed her pace, she had put enough distance between her and the house. She doubted they would come after her now, even if a small part kind of hoped Adam would. She scolded herself, he wasn't hers anymore. He was Cassie's now. She should not think or hope for such things anymore. The pretty brunette reached the edge of the forest and walked along the road and sighed, hoping she would make it back into town before the sun completely set. '_Maybe running off like that had been a bad idea,_' she thought. A few minutes passed when she heard a car approaching from behind. She had every intention of just letting it pass her by but it slowed down next to her. She cautiously turned to see who it was and was a bit caught off guard when she saw the person behind the wheel… Jake. The last person she expected to see. Not that she expected anyone, really.

She stopped walking and Jake shifted the gear to park. He rolled down the window and stared at her through it, clearly not knowing how to approach her. Not that she had any idea on what to say either. They had never really interacted outside of those moments with the circle before, and even then they wouldn't share words unless it was necessary for them to do so.

Jake shifted in the driver's seat uncomfortable with the current situation and cleared his throat, "Um, do you need a ride back into town or something?"

Diana opened her mouth and hesitated for a second before biting her lower lip and nodding. She figured the faster she could get home, the faster she could forget or come to terms with what she just found out. He unlocked the passenger's door and she climbed in. He shifted the gear into drive and they drove off. They rode in a semi-awkward silence. They knew each other enough to be near one another within close proximities but not nearly enough to be one on one. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously and every few minutes she would steal sideway glances at him. She couldn't tell what it was that he was thinking. Not that she ever could really. She wondered what he was doing out here alone. There was so much that she didn't know about him, like why he left all those years ago. What he thought about Nick dying. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about him but she never let her curiosity win and also because of Adam. Jake usually just showed up when the circle or Cassie needed him then went on, on his merry way. She knew that he had worked with the witch hunters but had come back to help them. Diana still didn't trust him completely but she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt her. He had proven as much on past occasions. A part of her felt guilty for not bothering to try and make him feel like he was part of the circle, because he was. They lost Nick but gained him in his brother's wake. And even though mistakes were made, he seemed to be trying now. That should count for something, right? She must have been full on staring at him because he spared her a quick glance before asking if something was wrong.

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to her folded hands that were resting on her lap before turning to stare out the window. Another silence stretched out between them before she broke it.

"Cassie and Adam are together," she whispered. Not fully comprehending why she voiced it out loud. '_Because he understands what it is to love someone who's in love with someone else',_ her inner voice said. She bit her lower lip and slowly turned to look at him. At first glance he appeared unfazed, almost like he hadn't heard her. But, the tight set of his jaw told her otherwise. He had heard her. Something else, she couldn't figure out what it was, told her he already knew. Had probably known for a while if not from the start. Was she that oblivious to the people around her? How had she missed it? Wow, was she pathetic. Everyone in the circle probably knew except her. She felt like laughing, and she would've done so if it weren't for Jake being there. He probably already thought her to be some poor sad little girl, she didn't need him to add crazy to the list too.

"So you finally found out," he said. Not bothering to beat around the bush. She could only nod in response. Something that she had come to know about him was that he didn't sugar coat anything. He was straight up and told it how it was and not in a patronizing way or to make you feel bad. He just saw no need to go around in circles. He went straight to the point of the matter. It was something she appreciated in people.

Jake turned the car onto her street and drove past a few houses before stopping in front of her home. She mumbled a quiet thank you and reached for the door handle. Before she got the chance to open it, she felt his hand on her shoulder, confused she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He licked his lips and said, "Knowing won't make a difference. It won't hurt any less. He won't choose you. There's no point in crying over it. Just deal and move on." She frowned at his harsh words and he pulled his hand away so she could continue to get out of the car. He might have been too harsh on her but his intentions weren't to hurt her, or at least she didn't think he wanted to hurt her. With Jake you weren't always sure what his intentions were, he was so good at keeping things to himself. Which was also one of the reasons she still didn't fully trust him. She took a few steps on the sidewalk then stopped and turned around to look at him once more before continuing towards the porch of her home.

As she stepped through the threshold, into her home and heard the sound of his car's engine as he drove off, she understood what he had tried to do.


	2. Part II: Let the Flames Begin

**A/N: **A quick thank you for all those who have read, reviewed, added this story to their alerts, favorites, etc.! I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading this. So thank you! Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Here's part 2, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This is the work and play of fanfiction. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Part II: let the flames begin**

_[The second time around, it happened in the most ill-suited of times]_

For the past few days the circle had been going through a rough patch. There was an increased amount of individual attacks on them. It appeared that the witch hunters had figured out that when they were alone was when they were at their weakest. Luckily, none of the attempts had had the desired outcome. It didn't change the fact that the majority of the circle's members were at each other's throats. Cassie and Faye, and Adam and Jake couldn't be within close proximities of one another because it never ended well.

The last time they had come together it had ended in a fist fight between the guys. It was obvious that Adam blamed Jake for the attacks. He figured that Jake was the one who had passed on that bit of information to the witch hunters, while Jake had denied ever doing such a thing and claimed that he wasn't working with them anymore. It only escalated from there. After heated words were exchanged they had both ended up rolling around on the floorboards of the abandoned Blackwell house. With a little help from magic, the girls had managed to pull them apart and not get caught in the crossfire. Adam had stalked off pissed, claiming that they couldn't see what Jake's intentions were. Diana had thought about following him but immediately decided against it when she saw Cassie go after him.

For some reason she impulsively had turned to look at Jake, who was standing a few feet behind her. Their eyes locked and she cleared her throat averting her eyes from the intensity in his gaze. Before any of the girls got the opportunity to ask if he was alright, Jake made his way towards the exit, leaving her, Melissa, and Faye behind as he walked out of the room.

That had been the last time they had been together, this time she hoped that nothing like that occurred.

She'd been home with her father when she received Cassie's text informing her of the meeting that was going to take place that evening at her father's old home. Apparently they were meeting because Cassie and Adam had found a protection spell in her book of shadows, one that required the whole circle to be present in order to cast it.

Some hours later, as soon as she walked into the house, she heard Adam's muffled voice. As she got closer to area where they had their plant nursery she was able to make out what he was saying, or rather _who_ he was talking about… Jake. She frowned. Diana wondered if had he always been this judgmental. This eager to confront someone. Diana knew why he disliked the tall blonde so much. She understood his reasonings, hell, she didn't fully trust the guy either but, he was trying to change. At least he seemed like he was. A few months after coming back from wherever he had gone off to with the witch hunters he had apologized. Something that had thrown all of them for a loop and had them questioning if he had an ulterior motive. Since as far as they could remember Jake had cared for no one but himself, not even Nick, his own brother. Maybe in his own way he had cared for him, but the fact that they fought more than anything else, left one to wonder if he truly did.

He had also apologized to Adam's father, Ethan, about what he had done. He had said he had reached an awkward stage in which he didn't understand so many things and was angry and frustrated all the time. That he didn't know how to approach certain situations nor people. Ethan had reluctantly accepted, not sure if Jake had been genuine or not. Then, he had come to actually interact more with the circle. He helped Melissa with some plants and herbs, sharing with her what he knew about how and for what they could be used. Hell, he had even tried to be civil to Faye, but she wasn't having it. Sure, there were times when he still acted indifferent towards all of them but the fact of the matter was that at the end of it all he was trying. Didn't that count for something? She shook her head before stepping into the room. When they all came to view she realized why Adam was talking so freely, Jake still hadn't shown up, not that him being present would stop Adam from voicing his thoughts. Diana was about to say something when a voice behind her startled her. She whirled around too fast and lost her footing causing her to stumble. If it weren't for Jake, who had reached out to steady her, she would have become quite acquainted with the floor boards. Diana stared up at him a little dazed. Her heart was palpitating and her breathing was labored due to the slight adrenaline rush coursing through her.

Before she was able to register what was happening Adam was in front of her, his hands on her face asking if she was okay. Diana shrugged him off. She looked over his shoulder to Jake before meeting Adam's eyes and answering with an, "I'm fine." She looked to Jake once more and was met with a small quirk of his lips, which she greeted with a small smile of her own.

Cassie cleared her throat and Diana turned to look at her. Adam was already walking back to her side. _Of course_, she thought to herself. Diana moved to sit next to Melissa on the sofa they had in there. The petite blonde then turned to address them all and went on about the spell and what was needed to go forth and cast it. While Cassie spoke, Diana kept stealing glances at Jake, who seemed to be staring off into a space above Cassie's head. As of late she found herself wondering more about him. Her mind seemed to drift to the day he had picked her up by the side of the road. Something in his gaze and the fact that in his own way he had 'tried' to help her, had her intrigued with him more so than usual. Sure, he could've been more thoughtful and empathetic with his words, but after all he was still Jake. And that part of him, the one that will always tell it for what it is, will never change. She found herself hoping that it didn't.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Melissa's hand on her forearm. Diana turned to look at her, then turned to the rest of the circle. They all seemed to be waiting for her to say something. She smiled sheepishly at them when she realized she had missed the whole discussion. When she admitted it out loud Faye rolled her eyes, Cassie and Adam looked at each other and frowned causing her to roll her own eyes, Melissa offered her a small supportive smile and Jake… Jake looked slightly amused at the revelation. She frowned at him and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

Diana turned back to Melissa and asked her to give her the spark notes version on what they needed to do.

Apparently, the spell required a personal item belonging to each one of them. Cassie admitted that she didn't know exactly what the spell did in terms of how it was going to protect them, but, it would charm the objects and link them together so that they would give off some sort of warning when someone in the circle appeared to be in trouble. They were all a bit skeptical about the whole thing considering they weren't one-hundred percent sure on what exactly it would do. Everyone was silently glancing at one another, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Diana knew they needed some sort of protection, but what if it had some sort of negative side effect. Could they really subject themselves to that? The last time they went ahead and performed a spell without knowing the risks, one of their own died. They couldn't submit to such a loss again. Diana knew it was a stretch to think this way considering it was a protection spell but magic wasn't something you just gambled with. There were consequences, unknown and dangerous ones at that considering they were dealing with forces beyond them.

_'Sometimes you have to risk a little to gain a little,' _she thought to herself. Alright, so maybe that phrase was a little too out there and precarious for this situation but, the point of them needing protection still stood. She really hoped she was doing the right thing and that nothing went wrong. She took a deep breath and spoke aloud, "we should cast the spell," while glancing at the others. "We need protection, especially on the days we won't be able to partner up. If it can warn us in some way or keep us safe in some form then why not? Protection spells are cast exactly for that purpose, to protect," she continued.

Adam looked like he was about to argue but Jake cut him off before he got the chance to get a word out. "I agree," he added. "We should cast the spell."

Adam scoffed bitterly at Jake's words. "You would agree. Anything that might be a potential risk for us, you would encourage." He shook his head and took a step closer to Jake, who looked right about ready to stand up and pummel him into the floor. He opened his mouth to continue but Diana stood up and rushed over to stand between them.

"Adam, that's enough." She cut him off, one of her arms outstretched between her and him. "We can't afford to keep fighting amongst ourselves. I get that we all have our differences but the two of you constantly arguing isn't going help us, at all."

He stepped closer to her and asked tightly, "You're siding with him? Diana, we don't even know what this spel-"

"You and Cassie suggested it!" She snapped, bring her arm back down to her side and taking a step closer to him. "That's why we're all here!" She said while signaling to the others with both her hands. "Remember? You called _us_! You're _asking us_ what we think we should do. I'm agreeing with you and Cassie about performing the spell. So is Jake! I don't understand why you're picking a fight?"

He took the necessary steps and stood face to face with her. He was taller than her, by a few inches only but she still tilted her head back and met his eyes. She wasn't going to back down from this, he had no right to go and pick an argument for no logical reason. Diana was tired of it.

"Why are you defending him?" asked Adam. His hot breath fanning across her face. Bewilderment started to build up inside of her, leaving her slack-jawed and staring up at him in confusion. Heat started to spread all over her, starting in her spine and permeating to the rest of her body. It made her fingers tingle and her palms itch. She balled up her hands beside her.

"Are you kidding me?" she breathed out harshly. She shook her head and took a step back. The heat was more prominent now, and something in the back of her mind was telling her it didn't originate within her body.

He didn't get to do this to her. He didn't get to act like this, nor react the way he was doing so. She let out a bitter chuckle and voiced her thoughts out loud. "No. You don't get to do this to me, Adam. You don't get to act this way, not anymore. So screw you!" She turned to leave but bumped into something solid instead. Jake reached out and grabbed her elbows to steady her. He stared down at her with an expression void of emotion on his face. She stared up at him, meeting his green eyes with her brown ones and saw something reflected in them. Anger and confusion. It only fueled what she was already feeling towards Adam.

At one point she had told Cassie that they would've been better off without Jake, that they would have been weakened but better off, now she understood how wrong she had been then. They needed him just as much as Jake needed them, she realized. He needed them, whether he admitted he did or didn't. She finally saw what he was trying to do, what Jake's intentions truly were.

Jake was going from an angry, bitter boy to a man on the path to redemption. He knew he had wronged them, he knew nothing could right what he had done and he had accepted it. But, it seemed that he wasn't going to let that stop him from proving he was changing. That he wasn't that boy anymore. Jake had found his purpose with them, had found something much more than him. He wanted to show them where he stood, where his loyalty now lay, but their constant need to not see beyond their own feelings were stoping them from actually seeing him. Seeing and focusing on his past actions only.

Diana knew that if they didn't work through this bad blood between each other they wouldn't stand a chance. Forget the witch hunters, they, themselves, were going to be the end of the circle and take with them the legacies their families had passed down to them.

She hadn't been aware of Jake standing behind her, let alone when he had stood up to do so. Now, as he held her steady she knew where the heat had originated from. It was coming off of Jake. As she stood so close to him, she could feel the heat his body radiated and it was inviting. She could feel it as it seeped through her jacket and spread all over her skin from where he was holding her. He must have been standing really close earlier if she had been able to feel it then.

In that moment, as she looked up at him, Diana made a decision. He must've seen it in her eyes because he let go of her elbows and took a step back shaking his head. She frowned and stopped herself from moving towards him when he had stepped back.

A mocking laugh snapped them all out of their minds. She turned her head to the side and watched as Faye, who had taken a seat on a nearby chair during her and Adam's argument, stood up. A smirk present on her face. "Well, isn't this interesting? Little Miss goody two-shoes standing up for the Rebel without a cause," she mocked.

"Faye, don't," warned Melissa from behind her. She reached out to grab Faye's arm but the girl shrugged her off and continued as she stepped closer to Diana and Jake in a patronizing manner.

"Tell me this," she said as she tilted her head to address Jake, "How long 'til you make a move for Melissa?"

"Faye!" exclaimed Melissa. She waved it off as she stopped in front of the pair in question.

"I mean, first it was me, then the devil's child," she pointed lazily towards Cassie, "now," her eyes flickered towards Diana before setting on Jake once again, "Saint Diana. So, I'm just curious as to when we should expect to see you make goo-goo eyes at my best friend, who also happens to be your dead bro's ex-girlfriend?"

Diana heard Adam's snort. She glanced at him and noticed him making his way towards Cassie, who appeared to be conflicted with the situation. She met Diana's gaze and her eyes soften, speaking volumes about how sorry she felt. Diana hoped Cassie understood that she didn't blame her. Shit just happens sometimes.

Jake and her were now standing side by side as they faced off against Faye. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the opportunity to say anything because the lights went off, suspending them all in darkness. A startled gasp escaped her lips instead as she heard Melissa's surprised yelp.

"Is everyone okay?" asked a frantic Cassie. A chorus of yeses followed, and as she was about to add in her own when she felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her waist and one of her arms, jostling her back into a firm chest. There were a few thuds around her and a lot of shuffling and mumbling as well. Fear coursed through her as it became apparent that they were under attack. '_Oh dear God, I'm going to die,_' she thought to herself. Her self-preserving instincts kicked in, causing her free hand to automatically try and pry off the stranger's hand covering her mouth, but it was to no prevail. He kept dragging her backwards. An idea struck her and she used the same free hand to land a hit to the man's ribs with her elbow. She heard a groan and was about to send another hit when a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Stop, it's just me." She stiffened automatically, maybe she had been wrong about him, maybe Adam was right and he was working with the witch hunters.

She stiffened in his arms and he leaned down and whispered to her again. "I'm not going to hurt you, Diana. Trust me." His hot breath hit the side of her face and trailed down her neck, causing her to shiver in response. She mentally scolded herself. This wasn't the appropriate time nor with the right person to react in this manner. He either didn't notice or chose to ignore it, she really hoped it was the former.

_Trust me._ His words echoed in her mind. Diana turned her head and felt his breath fan across her face. Damn it, if only she could she his face. If she could look into his eyes and see his intentions reflected in them then she wouldn't be so conflicted. Jake might have mastered how to put on an emotionless mask but his eyes still betrayed his intent, if only for a second. It had been enough for her to notice earlier though. _Trust me._ She closed her eyes and nodded against his hand. She really hoped her decision wasn't going to cost her, her life.

Jake unwrapped his arm from her waist and uncovered her mouth. He shifted and pushed her behind him so that half of his body was in front of hers. The unexpected moved cause her to reach out and grab the bottom of the back of his jacket and hold onto his forearm as well. She felt something solid behind her. Jake had managed to drag and back them up against the wall. A smart move considering no one would be able to surprised them from behind.

It took a few minutes for her to notice that it had gone silent. There were no muffled noises, nor any shuffling. Panic started to build up as a million different horrific scenarios crossed her mind. Just when she was about to speak they heard footsteps. Diana stepped closer behind Jake, allowing his body to shield hers completely. The footsteps were getting closer and Jake started to move sideways coaxing her to do the same. They reached the corner and he shifted their bodies so that she was trapped in between him and the wall. He turned around to face her, in the process making her let go of her hold on him. She felt him tentatively take a hold of her upper arms and pull her down with him as he crouched before her. Once they were both crouched low he moved closer to her and she felt his lips brush the shell of her ear. She swallowed hard, glad that he couldn't see her face because she was sure her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Sorry," he whispered. His voice raspier and huskier than she remembered.

Jake hadn't meant for that to happen but the fact that they were in complete darkness made it hard for him to tell where her face was, and he wasn't about to go feeling up Diana Meade in the dark. Not that the thought wasn't appealing. He was male after all, and he knew a pretty girl when he saw one. And, Diana was _definitely_ a _very,_ pretty girl. But, he wasn't about to cross a line, not that he would in general, with the _only _person that seemed to be fine being in close proximities with him. Not that she had a choice right now, but those were just technicalities.

"I need you to stay here, Diana," continued Jake.

She really didn't want to be left alone but she figured that he probably wanted to figure out what was going on.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered back. Holding her breath when the footsteps got louder.

"I'm going to find the others," he replied. He shifted and before he could stand up, Diana's hands balled the front laps of his jacket stopping him in place.

"Wait!" she whispered anxiously.

Jake impatiently waited for her to continue. When she didn't speak up again he knew why. She was scared. She didn't want to be left alone but he needed to find the others. To get her out of harm's way. He sighed deeply and trailed one of his hands, that were still holding onto her upper arms, upwards over her shoulder, continuing up her neck. He cupped her cheek and slowly brushed it with his thumb. His hot breath fanned across her face and she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come back for you," he said before letting go and leaving her alone in the dark.

* * *

Jake had managed to find the others and light some candles in the process. Once he had taken off their bindings he had gone back for her, like he had told her he would. When they regrouped Adam had been the first to ask if she was okay. She glanced over at Jake and answered him that she was fine, that Jake had kept her safe. He frowned at her response and Faye looked like she wanted to say something but Melissa jumped in and asked if anyone was hurt. When everyone answered no, she asked if the hunters had even attempted to hurt them. That was when they all silently glanced at one another. If they hadn't wanted to hurt them, then what exactly did they want?

Faye, annoyed, said that maybe they just wanted to scare them. They knew that wasn't the case but they were willing to go with that just for tonight. They were all shaken up and anxious and they really just wanted to leave. Diana, in her mind, had concluded that they might have been looking for something instead. Luckily she had taken her book of shadows home a few nights prior. So if anything, they didn't get her book.

Not wanting to linger anymore, they had decided to go home. They would continue talking about it tomorrow, somewhere else. As they walked to their own cars, Cassie realized that Diana had rode in her car alone, as well as Jake. Melissa and Faye had driven up together and so had Adam and Cassie. She offered Diana to ride with her and Adam in his truck but Diana declined, saying she couldn't leave her father's car behind. He would ask questions of where it was and stuff like that. Something that would only cause problems. They reluctantly let her go on her own not wanting to risk her father finding out about the abandoned house.

That is why she found her self driving back into town being tailed by Jake. As she had walked over to her car that happened to have been parked next to Jake's, he had spoken low so that only she could hear and offered to follow her with his truck just to make sure she made it home okay. Even after what had happened tonight it had thrown her off a bit, because he really didn't need to do that. Thankful for his offer she gave him a small smile and took him up on it.

Diana parked in her driveway and got out as soon as she shut off the engine. She locked it behind her and made her way towards Jake's truck, that he had parked right behind hers. He turned off the engine as well and got out of his truck to stand a few feet in front of her.

Even after what they had just gone through, she still found it a bit unnerving being one on one with Jake. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling just unexplainable. A few silent seconds passed before he spoke.

"You shouldn't have done it." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Gone up against Adam like that." A beat. "Because of me, _for me_." Jake stepped close to her, until he was towering over her and she had to crane her neck to look up at him through her lashes. His eyes were dark, filled with mixed emotions she couldn't point out. Diana opened her mouth but no words came out. All she could do was stare into his eyes, her mind was swimming. What the hell was happening to her?

Jake reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes glanced down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He leaned forward, still holding her gaze, until his lips hovered above hers.

"I don't deserve your devotion, Diana," he spoke huskily through parted lips before taking long steps backwards towards his truck. Diana released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She bit her lower lip and watched as he opened the truck's door. He stopped, turned to look at her and said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," before climbing into the truck and turning on the engine.

Their eyes met for one last time through the windshield before he pulled out of her driveway.

It wasn't until she heard her father call out to her that she realized she was still standing in the same spot.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Diana turned and nodded as she made her way to the front door of her house where her dad was waiting.

She couldn't help but recall the heat that radiated off of Jake's body ,and the way she felt when she thought he was going to kiss her, while she made her way up the stairs to her room. Once inside the confinement of her bedroom she let out a groan and buried her face in the palms of her hands. He was right, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	3. Part III: It Must Be Chemical

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it. Once again thank you for all those who have read, reviewed, added this story to their alerts, favorites, etc.! I have no beta, mistakes are all my own. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **This is the work and play of fanfiction. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Part III: ...it must be chemical**

_[The third time it happened, it was inevitable]_

Last night had left Diana feeling drained. The events following the 'attack' had also left her confused by Jake's actions. She was appalled at the fact that she had been thinking about Jake and the almost kiss rather than worrying about the witch hunters going after them again. Not just anywhere, but in their own magic house. The place they had felt safe and considered a sanctuary to practice their magic freely. It really was unnerving for her to realize how badly people wanted her and the others dead for something they didn't choose but, were born to be.

As she made her way down the stairs she wondered if they would be able to go back soon. The necklace her father had given her was missing. Earlier, while she had been getting ready she noticed it wasn't around her neck. She had looked for it and remembered that she had been wearing it the day before. Diana figured she must've either dropped it somewhere or it had fallen off when Jake had grabbed her. She really hoped it was the latter because it meant that it was still inside the abandoned house and she could go look for it. The problem was she didn't dare go alone in fear of being ambushed or something. Maybe she would ask Melissa to go with her after school, _'or Jake,'_ her mind added in an after-thought.

_Jake_.

She felt heat rise up to her cheeks at the mere thought of him. Something had shifted between them, that much became obvious yesterday. What exactly, she was a little hesitant to find out. Jake didn't have the best track record when it came to girls and relationships. It was probably best if she stayed away from him. She also didn't want to add more conflict within the circle, there was enough tension as it was.

Diana walked into the kitchen and headed towards the table where she had left her school materials. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to see her father by the kitchen counter pouring coffee into his thermo.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

She jerked to a stop and whipped her head sideways to look at him. She brought her hand up flat across her chest, as if the act would ease her erratically beating heart.

"Dad, you scared me!" she said, startled. He grinned and she scrunched up her nose at him.

He let out a small laugh as he walked towards her.

Diana dropped her hand and smiled sheepishly, "Morning, Daddy."

He shook his head in amusement and kissed her forehead when he stopped in front her. "Need a ride to school today?"

She shook her head and sidestepped him.

"No, it's fine," she answered as she walked towards the table in order to retrieve her schoolbag.

Diana gathered her textbook and assignment and packed them inside her bag. She turned and slung the bag over her shoulder, "I have to go and meet up Melissa. We're going to finish decorating for tonight's Casino Night. You're coming, right?"

Her father smiled and nodded his response.

She gave him a toothy grin and said, "Good. I will see you later then."

Diana walked back towards the kitchen entrance and stopped when her father asked, out of nowhere, "What was Jake Armstrong doing here last night?"

She turned hesitantly to face him. His eyes were downcast, looking at the thermo in his hands. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Boys had always been an awkward topic between them. Ever since she first started to notice them in a different light he had done the best he could in explaining the opposite sex to her without it reaching an uncomfortable level. Her grandmother had actually been the one to have given her the talk when they deemed it important and appropriate for her to know. He trusted her, she knew he did. Them; as in boys, he did not. Not when it came to her.

Her dad raised his eyes to meet hers. There was no anger or disappointment in them. He wasn't tense in the shoulders but she could tell by his posture and the creases on his forehead that his over-protectiveness was ready to surface. She recognized it. It was the same expression he had the day he found Adam and her kissing in their living room some years ago. She remembers pushing Adam away as he walked in on them. Her father had asked him to leave as politely as he could muster. But, not before giving him a look that would've left Adam dead in his spot if looks could kill. He had come around to the idea of them dating. She knew the reason why he'd been ok with it was also because Adam made Diana happy. And, her happiness always came first for him.

"Dad-." He shook his head and Diana clamped her mouth shut. She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for her father to continue with whatever it was he was going to say. It was obvious he thought there was something going on between her and Jake when in reality there wasn't. At least not in the sense her father was probably thinking. She wondered how much he had seen last night, if he'd seen anything at all. She concluded it probably wasn't much considering she didn't get a talk about it yesterday night after she had stepped into the house.

"Look," he opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat and trying again, "Diana," he sighed and ran his hand over his face. She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Just be careful, honey. Guys like Jake... they're trouble. I know he's been gone for a few years and maybe he changed while he was away but…," he sighed again, "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Don't worry, daddy. I know," she replied, with small smile on her face as she spoke. She watched the corner of his mouth tilt up, forming a half smile on his face. A silent understanding passing between them.

"Good. Now, get out here before you're late for school."

She brought her hand up in mock salute, "Yes, Sir, Mister Over-protective, Sir," and rushed out the kitchen as her father threw a dishtowel at her and missed, his laughter trailing after her. She called out 'bye, dad' as she stepped through the front door.

* * *

Diana parked her car in front of Melissa's home and watched as Melissa and Faye made their way towards her car. She released a long sigh and hoped that Faye wouldn't be intolerable this morning.

She watched as Faye reached for the passenger's door handle and smirked at Melissa who rolled her eyes and climbed into the back seat. '_Great_,' she thought bitterly. She had nothing against Faye, it was just her lack of tact that left her in an undesirable state whenever it came to hanging out with Faye. She knew that a love and hate relationship was unavoidable with the girl but sometimes she wished she'd be a little more considerate and a lot less abrasive.

Once they were seated, Faye turned her body, as much as the seatbelt would allow her to, and angled it to face Diana.

"What's going on between you and Jake?" she questioned, not missing a beat and going straight to the point of the matter. A small forced smile danced on her lips as her hazel eyes scrutinized Diana's face.

Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes at Faye's antics. She sighed deeply as she started up the car's engine.

"There's nothing going on, Faye," she said in a definite tone. Not bothering to spare a glance at the girl questioning her. She wasn't going to let Faye bully her into admitting something she wasn't so sure about anyways. Plus, it really was none of her business what happened between Jake and Diana. Whatever it was, if there was even anything, would be between the two of them and no one else.

She caught Melissa's gaze in the rearview mirror, who offered her a sympathetic smile. Diana gave a small shrug in response and merged her car back onto the street.

It was going to be a long ride to school, she realized.

* * *

The drive to school had actually been quiet, though, there had been tension lingering after Faye's inquisition, no one had dared to break the silence. Faye had been busy sulking in her seat and glaring out the window as Diana drove them.

Once they reached the school parking lot Faye hadn't even bothered to wait until Diana had fully parked the car before she opened the door and stomped away, towards the school. Diana sighed as she shifted the gear and shut off the engine. She got out of the car and walked to other side of it to stand next to Melissa.

"You know I would never judge you, Diana, but if there is something going on between you and Jake," Melissa paused as her eyes drifted to look over Diana's shoulder then back to gaze up at her, "It's just best if you tell her rather than having her find out the hard way. We both know they had a past, and even though she hides it, he, for some reason, still means something to her. You should understand that better than anyone."

Diana dropped her gaze to ground.

"I know. The last thing I would want to do is hurt Faye. We may not always get along all the time but I still care about her. I just-," she paused and shook her head, deciding honesty was best, "I don't know what's between me and Jake, ok. It's just-, I can't explain it. From one day to the next we went from barely even talking to him driving me home and saving my life from witch hunters," she said, the last part in a whispered tone. "It's complicated and strange and I don't even know how I feel." Her eyes pleaded with Melissa to understand.

Melissa patted her shoulder, her gaze softened as she stared at the girl in front of her. She looked over Diana's shoulder one more time and nodded her head in the same direction. "Maybe it's time you figured it out," she suggested as she turned to walk towards the school, in the same direction Faye had gone.

Diana pushed her hair back from her face and watched Melissa walk away from her, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. How-?

A hand on her shoulder made her jerk around to face the owner of it. She frowned and impulsively punched his shoulder. Her eyes widened, realization of what she had done dawned on her, an apology forming, ready to leave her mouth. He chuckled lightly and rubbed his shoulder with his hand.

"Ow," he managed to say sarcastically in between his chuckle.

She crossed her arms and thinned her eyes at him instead. Apology be damned. She hadn't punched him that hard but the teasing glint in his eyes made her wish she had.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me. Seriously, what is with you and just appearing out nowhere? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me," she huffed out, clearly annoyed with him already.

She didn't know why that was, he hadn't done anything wrong. Diana concluded that it probably had to do with both her father and Faye asking questions about them. Also, the fact that she didn't know what the hell was going on either. It really didn't matter, all she was sure about was that she was currently annoyed with his stupid smirk and gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

Mirth danced in his eyes and a small smirk played on his lips as he watched Diana glare up at him. She was clearly annoyed with his presence and the masochist in him basked in the feeling. There was something about her being riled up that amused him, fed him in a positive way. It ignited tiny sparks within that spread throughout his being and left him in a state of desperate anticipation of what was to come next. There was a strange attraction between him and Diana, he was able to feel it in his bones, as it flowed through his veins. Jake didn't know when it happened, or how exactly it came to be. Maybe, it had always been there deep within. He couldn't be sure, but of what he was sure of was that it was there, between them and he kind of liked it.

Jake shifted his body so that his face was leveled with hers. He stared straight into her eyes, his face expression softened when he noticed her eyes widen in surprise. He could feel her breath as it fanned across his face; the traces of mint distinguishable. He tilted his head and leaned forward. Jake watched attentively as Diana's eyes flutter closed. He moved his head further so that his lips would graze the corner of her mouth. The instant his lips touched her skin he noticed her sharp intake of air. He trailed his lips across her cheek and left behind feathery kisses in their wake as he swept them further to the shell of her ear.

Diana's lips parted open, and she released a shallow breath when his lips brushed lightly against the skin behind her ear. It must've been a sensitive spot for her he mused to himself, and tucked away the tiny bit of information to the back of his mind for future references.

Jake didn't really know what he was doing, not when it came to this attraction between him and Diana. She was the last person he would've ever gone for, and it wasn't because she was not good enough. No, if anything he was the one not worthy. He was damaged… angry all the time. He would ruin her in a second, just like he ruined everything else in his life… like he had done so to Faye. She hadn't always been so abrasive and cynical. His biggest regret laid with Faye and if he could take it back he would.

He shut his eyes tightly and buried his nose in her hair. Jake inhaled her scent and allowed it to consume him from head to toe. The last thing he would ever want to do was hurt Diana, and the realization of it left him breathless. This girl, who was everything he wasn't, ignited emotions he didn't know resided in him… or was capable of feeling. It scared him if he was being honest.

There was a light in Diana, one that he would hate see become diminished because of his bitterness.

She was so very un-like him; the complete opposite. But, ever since he found her on the side of the road that day he had discovered himself acting on impulses and urges whenever it concerned her. It felt right, and that was what guided him, the rightness that followed whenever he did something for her… _because_ of her.

He was surprised that she had allowed him to get this intimately close to her considering that not many days ago they couldn't be within close proximities without the awkwardness that engulfed them. If he ever doubted whether she felt this pull or not was erased by this moment.

Jake felt her turn her head and opened his eyes. There was still little to no space between their faces, their eyes fixed on one each other.

"Maybe I just like you." he answered, his voice just above a whisper.

He watched as Diana's eyes flickered down to his lips then back up to his eyes and couldn't contain the small pull of his lips to form a smirk.

"You're such a tease," she breathed out before she took the lapels of his jacket, pulled him in and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
